The present invention relates generally to receptacles having drawers, and more particularly, to improvements in drawer construction for items such as tool boxes, chests, and cabinets having drawers that are capable of being pulled out and pushed in. The improvement the drawer construction of the present invention lies in a assembly for enabling the installation, removal, and rep of drawer fronts on drawers.
It has long been known to articles in drawers of desks, chests, cabinets, boxes, and the like whereby the receptacle is of a height and depth that accommodates the installation of one or more slidable drawers. Typically, the drawers are on tracks or rollers that facilitate opening and closing. The drawers also usually have means for handling, typically at the front of the drawer, so that a person may readily open and close the drawer. It has been common to supply drawers with handles, such as knobs or the like to assist a person in gripping or otherwise touching the drawer to pull it open.
Previously known receptacle construction has typically been focused on functionality of the device and although aesthetics have not been forgotten, greater emphasis has been placed on making drawers that open and close smoothly and which provide numerous mechanical advantages. Many prior designs have been rather simplistic in appearance possibly because of production costs. Large tool boxes fall into this category. In the past, tool boxes have largely been made of sheet metal construction and welded together. In the manufacturing environments that many tool boxes are exposed to, the tool boxes often endure scratches, dents, caustic corrosion, etc. However, due to the tool box construction replacement and/or repair of any exterior surface would be costly and time consuming. Many professional mechanics take great pride in their work and care of their tools. A professional mechanic considers a large tool box to be a valuable asset to his or her trade and worthy of being maintained. Heretofore, repairing damage to the sheet metal of a tool box has been burdensome.
One of the common areas of damage to a tool box is the fronts of drawers which is understandable considering the amount of use they receive and the fact that they are pulled away from the main frame of the tool box. It is not uncommon for a drawer to be opened into another object causing a scratch or dent to appear in the front of the drawer. A need exists for readily replaceable drawer fronts.
The present invention provides a drawer front assembly that can be readily replaced and which adapts to known tool box drawer design. Furthermore, the drawer fronts of the present invention offer the tool box manufacturer the option of different colors, textures, shapes, and materials for the drawer fronts that can be assembled to the drawers in a relatively fast, and secure manner. The drawer fronts of the present invention could be stored as a spare parts item and shipped separately of the entire tool box to previous purchasers of tool boxes needing only drawer front replacements. The drawer fronts of the present invention adapt to existing drawer construction without the permanency of welding and without the visibility of fasteners. The drawer fronts may be painted apart from the frame or body of the tool box to allow for different colors. This also provides the owner with an option of customizing his tool box with unique drawer fronts.
The present invention incorporates a material insert substantially permanently secured to a drawer front, the drawer front having a cavity formed therein. Fastening means are inserted through a front wall of the drawer which pass through the material insert and lie hidden within the cavity formed in the drawer front. Since the drawer front is secured to the material insert and the material insert is now fastened to the front wall of the drawer the drawer front is thereby secured to the drawer. A handle portion may then be fastened to the drawer front by a fastener protruding through the front wall of the drawer and through the drawer front member in such a way that the fastener is not visible or exposed in any way and so that the handle and drawer front may be readily replaced. The foregoing and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description.